


There's something about the stars

by NoahTN98



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Cullen likes listening to him, Bottom Dorian, Cullen Fluff, Dorian just really likes the stars, First Time, M/M, Picnics under the stars are cute okay, They got caught in the war room, They were only kissing though, Top Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahTN98/pseuds/NoahTN98
Summary: A moment spent alone together turned into something more. There's something about those maker forsaken stars.





	There's something about the stars

Dorian was never one for anything remotely romantic, being from Tevinter he knew better than to want more than nights of quick fumbles between the sheets, but there was something about Cullen that had Dorian’s heart flickering with even the slightest of smiles. It was silly really, but Dorian enjoyed the warmth that these smiles gave him, these new feelings. He felt safe, and he felt loved.

Cullen had been avoiding him all day, not once had he been in his office when he went to check, nor had he been mingling among the recruits. Dorian had completely convinced himself that Cullen didn’t want to be with him anymore, and he was a big boy. He could handle that. At least, that’s what he would tell himself. But the emotional damage that would follow would be especially hard to keep from the rest of Skyhold. Leliana, Josephine, and Mahanon were all aware of his relationship with their commander, after a late night tryst in the war room was rather rudely interrupted, and had all kept it to themselves per Cullen’s request. It’s not that he was ashamed of Dorian, more that he would prefer they could tell everyone else in their own time.

He wasn't surprised to find Solas still working in the rotunda, long after everyone else had gone to bed. What did surprise him, however, was being informed that a certain Commander had left a note for him. “He came in around an hour ago, and looked for you in the library. Couldn’t find you, and I didn’t know where you had gone. So naturally, he asked me to give you the note when you passed through.” Solas said, barely lifting his eyes from the book in his hands. Dorian picked the note up from the table, opening and reading it, trying his best not to smile as he did.

_Dorian,_

_My apologies for not making time to spend some moments alone with you today. I’ve been particularly caught up in making sure I have everything perfect for us. If you are still interested, and can find it in your heart to forgive me, then meet me in the gazebo in the Chantry garden as soon as you read this. Bring something warm, it’ll be chilly. I’ll be waiting._

_Cullen_

“Thank you, Solas.” Dorian nodded slightly at the elf, and turned on his heel, going back the way he came. He was nervous, in a good way, he wanted to know what Cullen had prepared for him. Taking the door at the end of the hall, he slipped out into the gardens, and watched. Just for a moment. Watched the Chantry boy pace the gazebo, waiting for him, of all the people in Thedas he could have. After letting the moment pass, Dorian walked over and joined Cullen, his eyes trailing down to the floor. Two fur blankets, some cushions, a basket, and what he recognised to be expensive Tevinter wine, were all set up on the floor. Heat climbed up his neck and his cheeks, looking up at the other man, who was currently rubbing the back of his neck.

The man wasn’t even in his armor, and it was sight that Dorian very much enjoyed seeing. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, very different to the Commander that everyone else saw. Only he could have this pleasure, preserved only for their most intimate moments. “I… Apologise for not talking to you today, Dorian. I wanted to make sure that I could make this perfect, and… I didn’t mean to upset you, if that’s what I’ve done.” He clears his throat, shifting his weight to the other foot, his hands now at his sides as steps closer to the smaller man. “Josephine made sure that only the finest-” He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own, in a soft, chaste kiss.

“You worry too much, amatus. It’s perfect.” Dorian spoke gently as he sat down, getting comfortable on the furs. His mind wandered to places unspeakable for the reasons why there might be two, and the pillows… He shook the thought from his mind. They hadn’t gone so far as to bed each other yet, and while he most certainly wanted that, he wouldn’t spoil the evening by looking for only one thing. He watched as Cullen sat with him, and opened the basket, revealing an array of fruit, bread, and cheeses. “Oh, you do spoil me so, amatus.” Dorian mused lightly, reaching into the basket for the two glasses, popping the cork on the wine, and pouring a glass for himself and Cullen.

“I just thought it would be nice to spend some time alone. It has been a while, and since we were walked in on when we were in the war room…” He trails off, his cheeks tinging a soft pink. He picks up the grapes, and pulls one off the bunch, leaning over to Dorian. “Open up.” Cullen says, and slowly pushes the fruit into Dorian’s mouth, his eyes widening when he feels his lips on his finger, pulling it away quicker than he intentioned. Dorian couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction, something he expected from a man as seemingly innocent as Cullen. “Maker, Dorian…” He was somewhat breathless, gathering his thoughts before picking another grape, and feeding it to his… Boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend was good.

“I see that, even after spending as much time with me as you have, you still find yourself blushing at the smallest of gestures.” Dorian teased. Oh, how he teased. “My poor, dear, Chantry boy. What will it take to unravel everything that makes you… You.” He pondered, and sipped his wine, shuffling closer and opening his mouth for more fruit. Cullen happily obliged, meeting Dorian’s gaze, his pupils blown wide and his moustache tipped up in an almost unnoticeable smirk.

The minutes passed, turning into an hour, feeding each other fruits and indulging in the wine. Cullen was leaning back on his arms, looking towards the sky as Dorian spoke about the stars, and the constellations. He found it fascinating, that a man with as much flair and wit as Dorian, would be happy enough to sit under the stars and just...be. His gaze dropped down as Dorian continued to speak, pointing at a constellation in the sky. “That one there is Draconis. Old drawings depict it as a serpentine, in comparison to the more recent drawings of it being a dragon in flight.” Dorian let his head rest back against Cullen’s shoulder. “Typically, images of dragons in the Imperium are reserved for the Old Gods, so there’s been a lot of speculation to the true form of the constellation. You’d think they’d have figured it out by now.” He said with a slight snark, and a chuckle, falling into a comfortable silence.

Cullen watched Dorian, the man’s eyes curious, full of life as they always seemed to be after talking about something he was fascinated by. It didn’t take long for Dorian to realise he was being watched, and with a soft smile, he looked up. A long silence filled the air, and Cullen leaned down, claiming Dorian’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft, but filled with a longing and hunger that made both Cullen and Dorian’s hearts soar. Cullen’s hand came to rest on Dorian’s cheek, and in a slight maneuver, Dorian was in Cullen’s lap, swiping his tongue across his lip, and heating up the kiss. He pressed a hand against the other man’s chest, gripping his tunic, while the other slipped into his hair to keep the man close. After several heated moments, Cullen pulls back, breaking the kiss that left them both breathless, looking completely disheveled and flustered.

“Maker, Dorian…” He started, but then wasn’t sure where to go from there. “If you’re not… Completely against the lack of experience… I quite think I’d like to uh… To spend the night with you.” He cleared his throat. “I want to make love to you.”

Dorian stared, wide-eyed, looking down at the man underneath him. He was caught completely off-guard. Did he hear Cullen correctly? He wanted to ‘make love’ to Dorian? In his silence, his facial expression changed between shock and confusion, causing Cullen to think he’d said the wrong thing. He began to apologise when Dorian cut him off with another kiss, pulling back a moment later. “Of course I want that, you silly man. Festis bei umo canavarum.”

Cullen couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, using the opportunity roll Dorian under him. He waited until the man was comfortable on the fur blankets, then kissed him softly, slowly, his hands wandering over the many buckles that seemed to hold together his clothes. Still, his hands joined with Dorian’s, and he couldn’t help but give him a stupidly happy grin. “I never thought… Maker, how did I get so lucky to have you for myself?” He let out a content sigh. “Dorian, I… Apologise if I’m not up to your standards, it’s just that I’ve… Never done this before.”

“Amatus, it’s perfectly okay. Now get these awful clothes off.” Dorian said, and tugged at the tunic, more than happy when Cullen took the hint and removed the fabric from his body. Fingers ran slowly over Cullen’s chest, and down to his taut stomach, an approving hum vibrating in his throat. “Let me show you how to get this off.” He gestures to his own clothes, and works on the various straps and buckles, removing layers of leather best he could underneath the other man. Setting the leather aside, he lay there half naked, and he could feel Cullen’s gaze burning into his skin. “Do you see something you like, amatus?” The question was more of a purr, watching his lover start to unravel, that blush creeping up his cheeks and ears again.

“I do see something I like.” Cullen’s voice was almost a whisper, his growing arousal pressing against Dorian’s leg. He leaned down, his mouth close to Dorian’s throat, the light breaths on his skin sending shivers down Dorian’s spine. Then the kisses started, small, soft kisses from lips that lingered for what seemed like long moments, tracing down his throat, and across his shoulder. Kissing was good, and Cullen knew how to kiss in ways that could have Dorian writhing and breathless without needing to take his clothes off. He moved down, gently gracing the tanned chest with more care than he ever gave himself, his tongue sliding over the skin. He tasted like salt, mixed in with what he presumed to be a soap imported from Tevinter. Josephine was always good at getting Dorian exactly what he wanted.

He lifted his gaze when he got to Dorian’s nipples, met with blown pupils, and slight whimper as his tongue drew a long stroke over them. Cullen revelled in that noise, licking again and again until both nipples were strained and firm. Continuing down, he allowed himself to bite softly at Dorian’s hips, placing a mark on the skin. He was then pulled up by his hair, the other man panting beneath him with glazed pupils. “ _Kaffas!_ This teasing can’t go on.” Dorian’s hands wormed down to the other man’s breeches, tugging at them, undoing them. Once they were off, he removed his own, tossing them, his small-clothes and his boots to the side to join Cullen’s. “Lay down, and take off these ridiculous small-clothes.”

Dorian enjoyed the way Cullen moved so _obediently_ for him, laying down, and removing his small-clothes. He felt goosebumps on the skin beneath his fingers, and his own, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his hand around Cullen’s hard cock, stroking slowly, watching as the man under him came undone. “Don’t worry, amatus. If you wish for me to stop, you only have to tell me, and I will.” His voice was gentle, understanding. He didn’t want to frighten him away. His strokes remained slow as he dipped his head, his tongue running up the other man’s length. The moan he drew from Cullen was glorious, nothing like he’d heard from the man before, and who knew he would be so loud and sensitive to the smallest of touches? His lips wrapped around him, taking his cock into his mouth, his head moving slowly to savour the taste of his lover. There was a musky scent about him that was just so… Cullen.

He was pulled out of his slight daydream by Cullen’s hand finding it’s way to Dorian’s hair and tugging lightly, soft yet desperate noises coming from his mouth. His hand slowly moved away from the man’s shaft, and his tongue dragged up the underside as he caught his breath. Having given himself a moment, he dipped his head again, and took him into his throat, drawing another heavy moan from Cullen when he hits the back of his throat. Dorian indulged him, giving him the best blow job he had ever given, until Cullen was a writhing, squirming mess beneath him. He lifted his head, and grinned down at the panting man, his own cock leaking precum at the thought of having this man inside him. “Before we do anything else, amatus, I’m going to need you to open me up so you don’t hurt me.” He says softly, and shifts onto his back, glad that Cullen was moving over him without needing prompting.

He wasn't surprised to find that Cullen had brought along some oil, managing to hide the small vial in the basket. “Just in case.” The man said. “I had no idea whether or not you would say yes to this.” His kindness prompted a smile from Dorian, and the mage watched as Cullen slicked a finger up. He must have done this a lot in private, Dorian thought. “I’ll let you know if you hurt me. I promise.” He said, guiding Cullen’s hand between his legs. A groan escaped him at the slick, cold feel, rubbing over the puckered skin. Nervous as he was, Cullen was particularly gentle when pressing a finger into the smaller man. The movements were slow, shallow at first, being careful to make sure he appropriately opened Dorian before adding another finger. The second prompted a moan louder than before, and Cullen tried to silence him by kissing him. While the place they were currently occupying wasn’t exactly private, the last thing they needed was someone in the rooms above walking out and watching them. Cullen started to feel a chill, so he pulled the second blanket over them with his free hand, before returning his concentration to the man underneath him, working the two fingers slowly. He could feel Dorian tensing, twitching, and becoming desperate for more. When he felt he was thoroughly prepared, he removed his fingers, but then the nerves hit.

Dorian saw the man tense up, and cupped his cheek in an attempt to reassure him. “Amatus, you are a wonderful man, and there is nothing you could do to hurt me. I wouldn’t allow it, and I assure you that you would know if you did.” His voice was low, husky. He reached down, and guided Cullen, lining him up with his entrance. He slid his fingers into Cullen’s curls, and gasped as he felt the other man push into him. Slowly. Gently. Nothing like anything he had felt before. Cullen held his position, uncertain if the gasp from Dorian was good or bad, but the moan that followed cemented that it was good. Very good. The roll of his hips was slow, pulling almost all the way out, and pushing back in, each time eliciting soft moans and slight squirms. Dorian lifted his legs, and wrapped them around Cullen’s waist, the fur blanket slipping and only being held around their bodies by Dorian’s feet.

“Amatus…” Dorian groaned. “You won’t break me in half, I’m not a doll, and I would like very much so for you to move harder.” The man received a hard thrust in response, a throaty groan following. His hands were moved above his head, Cullen’s fingers lacing in his own, and he found his lips joined with the other’s in a passionate kiss. Movements stayed slow, and Cullen’s back was arched in just the right way for his stomach to rub against against Dorian’s cock with each thrust. Then, he felt his hips being lifted. The angle changing, and-

“ _Fasta vass, amatus!_ ” Dorian cried out as Cullen found that bundle of nerves, neither of them caring much longer about how much noise was being made. A stupid grin formed on those scarred lips, and Cullen took full advantage, keeping his hips going and his length hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Dorian’s legs tightened to keep Cullen close, his hand snaking down to stroke himself. “Oh, Cullen… Amatus… The things you do to me.” He mused.

Cullen’s groans were throaty and deep, his eyes closed and his mouth agape. His pace built, and his head dropped down to Dorian’s shoulder, a heat building in his stomach. “Dorian, I… Can I… Inside you?” Cullen sounded like he was begging, asking permission to cum inside his lover. He felt a nod of Dorian’s head against his own, lifting his head and resting his forehead against Dorian’s. Panted breaths were exchanged between the two, and much to both of their surprise, Dorian was the first to cum, heated seed spilling over his hand and stomach. The tightening of the muscle around Cullen’s cock, a loud moan and a pull of his hair, that was all it took for Cullen to find his release, filling Dorian with a much welcome heat.

Cullen pulled out of Dorian, and laid back on the fur blankets. Both of them panting, both of them completely satisfied. After a moment, Dorian moved to rest against Cullen, his head on his shoulder, and his hand on his chest. “You know, amatus. As much as I would like to spend all night laying here with you, I think it’s best if we… Seek comfort in a bed, somewhere we won’t have Mother Giselle clucking at me like a hen, and accusing me of stealing the Commander of the Inquisition’s soul.” The words drew a chuckle from Cullen, something Dorian presumed to be agreement.

“Alright. Get your clothes on, and we’ll go to my room.” Cullen pushed himself up, reaching over for his small-clothes and breeches. Dorian grabbed his clothes, quickly redressing, but keeping his buckles loose so he can get them off as soon as they arrive in Cullen’s quarters. They walk side by side for a few meters, then Cullen slides his fingers into Dorian’s. In happy silence, they walk up the stairs in the dark of the night, Cullen making sure that Dorian doesn’t fall.

“Oh, Cullen.” Dorian looks at the man as they arrive at the door to Cullen’s quarters.

“What is it, Dorian?”

“I love you, amatus.”

Cullen smiled, and blushed, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Dorian’s lips. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Cullrian work. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you like it, I might turn it into a work, or add more chapters. 
> 
> Comments are on for those without accounts, please let me know what you think!


End file.
